Firefighters assemble temporary water distribution systems which can deliver water from street-level supply lines to individual firefighters. These systems hook into standpipes supplied with pressurized water by a local infrastructure. The water pressure is increased through the use of pumps (e.g., “pumper trucks”) as the water is delivered using lengths of supply lines and valves to take water where needed. The pressure and velocity of the water in these temporary systems is often unknown. This situation can create problems for firefighters in “hot zones” as they wait for a pressurized volume of water to reach their end of a supply line. Further, when one supply source is used to feed a number of lines/nozzle terminations, changes in demand at one nozzle termination can negatively impact the amount of water being delivered to other nozzle terminations coupled to the same supply source.